Zapped!
by Xeaeros
Summary: Sorry 'bout that folks! I accidentally uploaded the wrong document... This one has bold, italics and so on..... The other one was Text this is HTML.... but anyways R&R!
1. The Pokemon Tournament

**Author's Note: Since two people are writing this story, we decided to alternate chapters. I, known as Forge will do the odd numbered chapters, Trevor will do the even numbered chapters. Well, here's the first chapter! **

**Random Voice: *cough***

**Another Random Voice: Get on with it!**

**Random Voice: YEAH!!! GET ON WITH IT!!!!!**

**Forge: Okay, okay, okay!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form or anything else mentioned in this story, although I'm pretty sure I own Scottish Sweeties. ******

**Forge: Good, now that the public service message is over, on with chapter 1.**

****

**Chapter 1:**

****

**The Tournament**

****

"Yes! The Pokémon tournament of the century is still on!" a boy named Tucker cried happily into the phone. On the other side, a boy named Trevor warned, "You had better have your Pokémon ready, because there will be **NO breaks beforehand to heal or get situated." **

"Don't worry; you just worry about calling Loren. Tell him to be at my house at 6:00." Tucker replied.

"Okay, no problem. See ya tomorrow, Tuck." 

"Kay. Bye!" Tucker sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. _Ahhhhh, Time to relax. He tried to do the traditional put-the-feet-on-the-desk thing, but, being in a rolling chair made him fly backwards with a minor curse word. _

"Tucker!" his sister, Mikah scolded with disappointment, "Watch your mouth, young man!" 

"Oh come on, I'm about to be 13 now!" Tucker groaned.

"I don't care!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Tucker gave in. He took Trevor's advice; he went to his room, got out his Game Boy Advance with his Pokémon Crystal game pack in it. He prepared his team, he dubbed, 'A water Pokémon team that would make Misty proud.' It comprises of almost all water types, except one, that was his secret weapon. Not much really.

**Some Hours Later**

"I'm beat." Tucker said as he collapsed onto his bed with a soft _flump (Flump?? Whatever). He thought about tomorrow with delight. He didn't even change as his eyelids slid closed. _

**The Next Morning...**

****

      "Ughhhhhh," Tucker moaned as bright sunlight shone in through his window and hit his half-opened eyes. He sleepily got out of bed and went about his daily routine. As he came out of the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel, he glanced at the clock on the wall. 

"Hmmmmm, 10:30. Trevor or Loren won't be up by this time." He looked around the house for something to do… He went over to the kitchen and tried to get something to eat. _Well, we can have Wheaties, the breakfast of champions, or Scottish Sweeties, the official cereal of men in kilts. Oh, the choices!! He shrugged and flipped a coin. Heads, that means, Scottish Sweeties. Whenever he ate breakfast, it was always a time for him to think. __Hmmmmm, maybe we could bet on the outcome of the tournament. I do need money for my girlfriend's birthday…Mum will probably disagree, but hey, it's for a good cause. Maybe I could call her, just to bug her. Nah, I don't want to bring up the phone bill. _

After he was finished, he put his dishes in the sink. He turned on the computer and started burning a CD with all the good songs he liked on it. _This will be convenient, this way I won't have to change CDs all of the time. His CD burner took a while to copy everything to the new CD. He got changed for the party and fixed his hair up the way he liked it. _

Tucker also got everything ready for the party, in other words, cleaning the game room that used to be his oldest sister's room. His parents liked to call it a guest room but he put all of his games and things in there. Tucker himself was going to sleep on the couch, while Loren slept in the game room, and Trevor was going to sleep in Tucker's room. Although probably no one was going to sleep that night. They were going to talk about girls, girls, and more girls, even though, only Tucker himself had a girlfriend. They all had their chances, Trevor, with Tucker's ex-girlfriend (who will not be named, as Trevor does not like to be associated with her, even though he likes her.), and Loren with Tucker's girlfriend's friend (who, again will not be named for the same reason as last time). Tucker constantly called them 'Stubborn', which was, in essence, true, but that's beside the point. 

When it was time for lunch, he decided to wake his sister up. He didn't want her sleeping until 3:00, which usually happened. He tried to be subtle by simply asking, "Hey Mikah, do you want something to eat?" 

"Yeah, sure. Come wake me up when it's ready." Mikah replied groggily.

Tucker knew better than to argue. He went back into the kitchen, got out some corn dogs, threw some on a pan, and stuck them in the oven. _Okay, I need to get them out at __12:35__. Check. He checked on TV for something to watch for 30 minutes. When he realized it was a weekday and there would be nothing on he just turned it on CMT, and flipped through his Pokémon Crystal Player's Guide for any tips he could find. He glanced at the clock occasionally. Just as 'My Maria' was starting he sort of dance-walked over to the stove to flip the corn dogs over. When Tucker realized he would find no useful information from his player's guide, he flipped through the Wal-Mart catalog for a birthday present for his girlfriend, Jessie. _

"Ugh, I'm no good at this, I'll ask Courtney (the sister who moved out) for help later. After all, her birthday wasn't for another month and a half." 

"There you go procrastinating again," a voice said from behind him, looking over his shoulder. I jumped in my seat then looked back, it was Mikah.

"Goodness gracious! You scared me!" I said, my chest heaving. "Whew." 

"So when are the corn dogs going to get done? I'm starving," she said while combing her hair. "The smell woke me up."

"Well, I'm going to go get them out right now," he replied while setting down the catalog. Tucker got up and walked to the kitchen, Mikah following. He put on an oven glove thingy and quickly pulled them out of the oven. "Mmmmmmmm, those smell good." While letting them cool off, he also got out paper plates and ketchup. They served themselves. Once they were both done with lunch they tried to find something to do. They were quite bored until…

**6:00******

Tucker was ready for the guests to start arriving. About 5 minutes later, a knock came from the door, Tucker bolted from his Game Boy to get the door, He was already turning the handle by the time his mother called from the kitchen, "Honey, will you get the door?"

When he opened the door, He saw the figure of a 12 year old, somewhat skinny boy, who had blonde hair, who was dressed in blue jeans that were fading and a Pokémon T-shirt on, most of it covered by his backpack straps. 

"Hello, Trevor!" Tucker greeted him, "Why don't you come in, make yourself at home?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks!" he came in and took off his shoes.

The two friends walked into the game room. Just as he sat down on the bed for about 3 minutes, the doorbell rang once again. Again Tucker got the door rather fast. This time, he saw the figure of a boy just about the same height as himself, with short, brown hair, who was also in blue jeans, but just a plain gray T-shirt under his backpack straps. 

They all had about an hour before dinner so they just sat around talking about what they had done over the summer. Still, Tucker was the only person with a girlfriend. 

"Man, you two need some action, or you'll waste away or something." Tucker persisted. 

"I'm sure this goes for the both of us," Loren started, then Trevor finished, 

"We don't _want any "action" yet!" _

Tucker put up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that... I do believe I am the only one here with a girlfriend."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" Trevor said defensively.

Even though he didn't say it Loren agreed with Tucker. 

"Well, I bet you haven't been—" but what that was we never knew, as Tucker's mum cut him off. 

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" 

**After Dinner**

"Okay men; let's get down to business, shall we?" Tucker proposed.

They both agreed. Tucker put in Pokémon Stadium 2 and 3 controllers.

"Okay, here are the rules, Trevor and Loren, you two will have a tag team match against me. You each pick 3 Pokémon, you figure out which ones for yourselves, and you will battle all 6 of my Pokémon. 

After about 10 minutes of arguing, the teams were set, Tucker's team: Starmie, Gyarados, Raichu, Blastoise, Vaporeon, and Golduck. Trevor and Loren's team: Pidgeot, Suicune, Dragonite, (Trevor's Portion) Eevee, Espeon and Vaporeon (Loren's portion). 

"Hah! You think you can beat me with that!?" Tucker asked superiorly. 

"You just wait!" Trevor warned. 

As they sent out their beginning Pokemon, Tucker overheard his mom calling to Mikah, who was on the computer, "You better turn off the computer Mikah, it's storming outside!" Tucker disregarded this.

**45 minutes later…**

The score was 4 to 2; Tucker had 4 Pokémon left, Loren and Trevor, 2. 

In the far off distance, a lightning bolt hit the telephone pole leading to the very house that the tournament was being held in. All of a sudden, in the house, everything went black, and from the controllers came a bright purple light that formed a cyclone shape. Tucker felt as if he was being pulled into it, as he looked to his right he saw what he was feeling, his friends being pulled into the controllers in their hands. 

Something hit Tucker in the head that knocked him out. 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Wierd!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
  
A/N: I am Psycho Bird Man, the defender of psychos and birds. Not really, but I am an author. So read my stories. Now. Oh yeah, Faryn, this part is especially for you. I do not like you that way, despite what Loren, Trenton, Tucker, Jessie, Brian, and Tiffany say. Though I do think that Loren and Tiffany would be such a great pairing.  
  
Trevor slowly opened his eyes. 'Waaa? What happened?' He thought to himself. "Hey Trevor, you having this dream too?" Loren said. "We're dreaming?" Trevor asked. "I think so." Loren answered. "Where are we?" Trevor asked. "Don't know." Loren said. "Where's Tucker?" Trevor asked. "Right here." Tucker answered. And the whole question/answer thing started again between Tucker and Loren. Trevor, meanwhile, was looking up at the sky. He does that a lot. "Woah!" he shouted all of a sudden. "What?" Tucker and Loren asked at the same time. "Unless I'm mistaken, I just saw a whole flock of Skarmory fly past us." Trevor said. "Really?" Loren asked. "Uh- huh." Trevor said. "Ah you were just seeing things. Let's try to find a town or a city or something." Tucker said. "Your right." Trevor said.  
  
Later  
  
"Hey, look, over here." Trevor shouted. "What is it?" Loren asked. "A town." Trevor said. "Alright! Come on! Let's go! Maybe we can find out where the heck we are." Tucker said. "Yeah. Let's go." Loren said.  
  
In the town  
  
"Wow, this sure looks a lot like New Bark Town." Tucker says. "Hey Tucker, where'd you get the new belt?" Loren asked. "What new belt?" Tucker asked. "The one you're wearing." Trevor said. "Huh?" Tucker said as he looked down at his waist. He saw a leather belt wit a red & white ball on it. "What's this?" Tucker asked. "I don't know. It looks like a pokeball. Press the button and see." Trevor said. "Ok." Tucker said as he reached down, grabbed the ball off his belt, and pressed the button. "Woah! A Staryu! Cool!" Loren said. "Hey! Loren, Trevor, you guys have pokebelts too!" Tucker said. "Let's see what we have." Trevor said. They both did the same thing as Tucker did. Trevor had a Chikorita, and Loren had an Eevee. "So, we've established one fact. If we're not dreaming, we somehow got zapped into the pokemon world. What happened before that wierd glow came frome the controllers and we were sucked into them?" Trevor asked. "Well, my mom said it was storming outside a few minutes before all that happened, and a vaguely remember a bright flash and a big crash that sounded like a pole of some sort hit the ground." Tucker said. "So than, the bright flash was probably a lightning bolt. Maybe that pole was an electric pole. If a bolt of lightning struck an electric pole, and that pole was the pole that supplied your house with electricity, and we were playing video games, which require electricity, on the tv, which also requires electricity, and on those video games, we were playing a pokemon game, it's actually quite possible for this occurence to happen. I think it's happened once before. Though I'm not sure. But then again, if we're dreaming, we're dreaming this dream because we were playing a pokemon game. Though I can't see how all three of us could of all fallen asleep so quickly and at the same time too. It's just basic psychology." Trevor said. (Sorry, I just had to make me the smart one.) "Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay." Loren said, obviously confused. "Loren, what he's saying is that a bolt of lightning struck the electrical pole that's connected to my house and the sudden burst of electricity caused my N64 to go on the fritz and suck us into the game, or we're having a dream sequence." Tucker explained. (I put that for all of you who didn't understand it the first time. And I'm sure that there's more than one of you.) "How come you understand Trevor?" Loren asked. "Because both of us are in all the honor courses." Trevor answered. "Oh." Loren answered simply. "Ok, now, let's find out where we are." Tucker said. "Ok." Loren said. Trevor stopped a young girl on the street. "Excuse me, what town are we in? We're lost." he said to her. "You're in New Bark Town sir." The girl answered him. "I knew it." Tucker said. "Could you please direct us to Prof. Elm's Labratory?" Trevor asked. "Sure. It's right in the middle of town. Right next to Silver's house." the girl said. "Thank you miss." Loren said. "You're welcome." the girl said as she ran off. "Hey, isn't Silver the name of the name of the main character in the Johto games?" Tucker asked. "Yeah, it is." Trevor answered. "Come on. Let's go to Prof. Elms Lab." Loren said. "Why?" Tucker asked. "Hello, maybe we can get some answers. And if we're stuck in the pokemon world, I don't want to be bored. As when I am bored, I am very, very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed." Trevor said with an Indian accent. "Yeah, we could get some badges and stuff." Loren said. "Good idea." Tucker said. "Come on. Let's go." Loren said.  
  
A/N: Ok now, I know this was kinda short, but it's the best I could do on short notice. So don't complain. 


End file.
